1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for controlling data in a health care environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medical processing system that includes a handheld scanner that uses a code scanner for entering commands and data into a medical management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some computing tasks or environments require a high degree of mobility, ease of operation, and low cost implementation due to a large number of users. One example of such tasks is the administration and documentation of care provided to patients in a medical or hospital environment. Computer resources in these environments are limited due to inadequate availability of access points such as input/output (I/O) stations or terminals. Although stationary terminals have a large screen, familiar full-featured keyboard, and mouse input devices, such terminals are inconvenient to use in certain environments due to lack of portability, or availability due to cost and space constraints. Notebook computers with wireless communication capabilities can increase the power of computer terminals while maintaining relatively fast and available computing power. However, they are still somewhat large in size, bulky to transport, have limited battery life, require two hands to operate, and are expensive.
A plurality of small sized wireless computing devices have been developed, such as wireless personal digital assistants (PDA's), for use by caregivers in administration and documentation of medical care. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,441 to Gombrich describes a handheld terminal that includes a wireless transmitter and a bar code scanner for entering medical data into a computer system. Unfortunately, a nurse needs to manually type much of the information onto a small keyboard on the device. This is inconvenient and time-consuming in a hospital environment.
In addition, similar devices are either fragile or bulky, expensive, and require two-handed or tedious tasks for operation. Thus, improved devices and methods are needed in the technology.